mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Mafia - World War 3
| image = File:WW3.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = BOOM! | host = Boquise with cohost Nana7 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 13 Players (Small) | startdate = 6.2.13 | winningfaction = Goodies and Sweden | roster = #, player #Prince marth85 #Aaryan #Gnanforu #Harvest Ty #TheMafiaCube #Slick #Vommack #Yuli #mew #Araver (Marksmanjay) #Marq #dee_tot #Shadow7 | first = Vommack | last = Slick, Marq, Dee, Shadow | mvp = Gnan | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Boquise based on own idea, co-hosted by Nana7. It began on June 2, 2013 and ended in a Goodies and Sweden win in D5 (June 14). Game Mechanics Rules Saves can be blocked and redirected Any kill attempt on player who can not die that night will appear as saved by France. Kills are not blocking Baddie NK cannot be blocked since it has no carrier Tie rules: D1 = No lynch. Other days = Random lynch OOA: Block/Trap > Redirect > Save > Spy > Goodie and Indy kills (North Korea's Shapeshift kill included) Like I said before, the only thing that can prevent a Mafia NK is the save and trap. Role Description In this mafia game, your roles will be as countries. Keep in mind that this is supposed to be taken with light humour. This is the list of countries: The Superpowers: *Aside from the normal night kill action, they also have abilities. *WINCON: Kill all countries or be in the majority. There is no NK carrier #USA - If investigated it will look like a good guy two times (A random goodie country will come up, excluding Italy). Can redirect #Russia - Can block one user each night #China - Can investigate one user each night, thus learning the target's role. ---- The Alliance: *WinCon: Defeat the superpowers and North Korea (Germany too if turned into an indie) #England - May target one user and kill it each night. #Germany - Is a normal townie. But has a 50% chance of turning into an indie Serial Killer if someone successfully targets them for a kill (this will result it to not die and become an indy instead). If turned into a Serial killer, Germany will gain a NK ability and try to win with North Korea. They will earn BTSC if this happens. #France - Can save one user each night #Italy - Can investigate one user each night and learn which role they have. #Japan - Redirect #Switzerland - Can only be killed in a lynch. #Brazil - Can block one user each night #Ireland - Can target one user and trap them. Trap = Block + Save + Silenced + Unlynchable the next day Indie: 1. North Korea - Shapeshift Kill. Can do a RID kill each night. If the RID is wrong, the kill will still be successfull, however if it succeeds, North Korea gains temporar use of the killed country's ability. The new ability can only be used once during the next night. Meaning if North Korea killed Brazil on N1, it can block one user on N2 if it wants to. *WinCon = Last country standing More info on Shapeshift kill: *North Korea can use both his new ability and his Shapeshift kill at the same time. *When using his a stolen ability, it will look like the killed country did it on the Night post. *If North Korea acquires Switzerland's ability, it will be protected from a Night kill the next night *If it acquires Sweden's ability, it will be able to manipulate the votes the next day *I will inform North Korea if they were able to steal the killed country's ability. I will inform it of what the ability is (so they will know who the victim was) and if the RID is unsuccessful, I will tell it just that. ---- 2. Sweden - Vote Redirect, can redirect up to two votes each day. If spied on, it will always look like an alliance country (will be random). Survives from night kills two times. *WinCon = Survive until the end. It doesn't matter with which faction. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Slick - Sweden *Aaryan - Brazil *Harvest Ty - Italy *TheMafiaCube - England *mew - France *Marq - Japan *dee_tot - Ireland *Shadow7 - Switzerland Day and Night Posts Prologue N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 End of Game Roster #Prince Marth - Germany - Killed N3 by Superpowers #Aaryan - Brazil - Killed N3 by England #Gnan - China - Lynched D5 #Harvest Ty - Italy - Killed N5 by Superpowers #TheMafiaCube - England - Killed N4 by Superpowers #Slick - Sweden #Vommack - USA - Lynched D2 #Yuli - North Korea - Killed N4 by England #mew - France - Lynched D4 #_Araver - Russia - Lynched D3 #Marq - Japan #dee_tot - Ireland #Shadow7 - Switzerland Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 8